


Soulmates are Inconvenient 灵魂的弱点

by Augathra



Category: Warcraft(2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, LionTrust, M/M, Minor Injuries, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文, 洛卡, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augathra/pseuds/Augathra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>卡德加5岁时，他的哥哥获得了真言(The Words)。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soulmates are Inconvenient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7261930) by [Dragomir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragomir/pseuds/Dragomir). 



> 肯瑞托的都是混蛋，文章中并没有细节描写"儿童虐待"，只用了一句话带过，但原作者觉得还是应该打个tag。

      卡德加5岁时，他的哥哥获得了真言（The Word）。显然，真言是非常重要的，因为父母两人为此低声轻柔交谈着。父亲认为那环绕在哥哥前臂的黑色墨水字句，是指向某个有钱人的，一句非常好的话。卡德加说：这看起来没什么特别的。父亲如同往常一样叹了口气，每当卡德加显得"难相处"时他就会如此。

        父亲解释了何为"真言"。卡德加因为父亲愿意耐下心来解释东西而点点头。

        没过一会，他就因为偷了父亲的墨水瓶在手臂上写字惹了点麻烦。

                                                          - o - o -

        卡德加6岁时，他把兄弟点着了。

        当来自肯瑞托的法师准备带他去达拉然的时候，父亲把他拉到一旁。这或许是种荣耀，但卡德加是被诅咒的，他将永远无法获得真言。即便如此，父亲抱住了卡德加。每一次当他因为无法理解自己那难相处的儿子而感到挫败时，他就会这样抱住他。卡德加开始哭泣。

        他哭了一个星期。

                                                          - o - o -

        卡德加11岁时，他成为了守护者候选人。

        这是非常重要的一件事，可卡德加更愿意获得一句真言。当他意识到自己将不再允许拥有任何朋友时，早已在内心积聚的恐惧越发沉重。羁绊是弱点，而弱点不允许存在于守护者身上。

        卡德加11岁时，真言出现在了他的皮肤上。单词蜿蜒缠绕在他的小臂上，有着方硬的字型以及尖锐刺人的笔锋。一字一句地，卡德加读完这句话，内心满是疑惑......

        双眼盈满愤怒的泪水，卡德加把真言露给负责学徒的法师看，质疑到：为什么我的灵魂伴侣恨我？

        "你在我的城市做什么，耍戏法的？"这句话控诉地瞪着两人。那位法师拍拍他的头，叹了口气。每当他们试着对"不好相处"的卡德加显示出耐心时，就会如此。

        卡德加被带到治疗者那里，将那句话从手臂上烧掉。羁绊是弱点，不允许滋长于守护者的内心。

        那天夜里晚些时刻，真言又出现了，爬上了他的锁骨。

        卡德加没有告诉任何人。

                                                          - o - o -

        卡德加17岁时，他让两个更小一点的法师学徒睡在自己房间。他们一整夜都在哭泣，护理着那块被灼烧的地方，那块曾经出现过真言的地方。羁绊是弱点，而法师不可软弱。

        第二天夜晚，卡德加收拾起行囊，离开了达拉然。

        他不曾回头看一眼。


	2. Chapter 2

安度因·洛萨15岁。  
真言爬上了塔莉亚的皮肤，优雅、精致的手写体让父亲有些不屑：太女性化了。不过当他看到真言出现时还是赞成地点点头。  
安度因什么都没有。父亲失望地咂了咂舌头，谈到没有真言是多么可惜。  
他15岁，没有任何灵魂与之相匹配。

\- o – o -

安度因·洛萨16岁，他最好的朋友有了真言，墨黑的字句盘旋于皮肤上。确切地说……莱恩得到了他的真言，缠绕在上臂膀的笔迹打着杂乱的圈，和塔莉亚那印在臂膀下方太女性化的真言相辅相成。塔莉亚的另一半是王子：安度因可不会成为第一个向父亲爆出这消息的人。  
当莱恩激动地喋喋不休于他的伴侣出现时，安度因搓了搓手，对于整件事情表现出厌恶。他没有真言。那是无用之物。  
麦迪文看向他们，他正在揉伤疤，一道从肩膀处向下蔓延、曾被灼烧过的旧痕迹。有那么一瞬，年轻的守护者看起来出奇的哀伤。但那个表情很快消失了。  
话说，也许，安度因·洛萨是为了某些比真言更伟大的事情而存在的。

\- o – o -  
18岁，他被父亲扔出家门，威胁断绝父子关系。  
恋爱婚姻，在真言之外产生的结合，是不被接受，背离世俗的。安度因·洛萨被禁止回到家中，但是卡莉，他深爱的卡莉*……她的皮肤上也没有真言的痕迹。  
【译者注：在魔兽电影官方前传漫画《艾泽拉斯的曙光》里可以得知洛萨的老婆名叫Cally，该漫画谈到了下文巨魔入侵的剧情。】  
或许，洛萨这样期望到：这就是为什么真言也未曾刻入她的血肉。因为他注定要遇上他，而她注定要遇上他，没有真言恰恰证明了这点。两人不需要那愚蠢，幼稚的涂鸦来告诉他们相爱。

\- o – o -  
他19岁，形单影只。  
卡莉死了。莱恩的父亲死了。暴风城门外堆满了成百上千巨魔的尸体。  
他的儿子……  
他不想要儿子。他不想要无时不刻都在逼近，势必要毁灭他的孤独，全都只因为少了那些该死的文字。他没办法逼自己看着卡伦。他喝得太多，而他的妹妹——手臂上环绕着黑色字句该死的妹妹——失望地看着他咂了咂舌头。  
他19岁，毁灭如乌云盖顶笼罩着他。

\- o – o -  
安度因·洛萨30岁，真言出现了。  
它们烙入手掌，以一种匆忙、潦草而尖锐的笔迹出现，小得几乎看不见。卡伦——他的儿子，有着与卡莉太过相似的容貌，以至于存在就像是一把真实刺向自己胸口的武器的儿子——问到“Sha La Ros”的含义时，安度因向他扔了个瓶子。当恐惧出现卡伦年轻而又坦率的脸上时，他为这个举动后悔了。  
安度因不想要这些文字。他不想要这场生命，不想要任何信任他的人。他想要卡莉回来。他想要的是那场由自己创造确确实实存在的恋爱婚姻。  
卡伦把他的婶婶叫来，安度因在妹妹的盯视下畏缩了。他给她看了那在手掌上潦草写出的小小字母——学院派的书写方式，就像是某人在匆忙中抄写着书页。  
塔莉亚拥抱了他，紧紧地。她在微笑，这微笑却让安度因受伤。  
【译者注：原文：She is smiling, but it hurts her. 但是根据上下来判断，应该是it hurts him才对】  
如果能让他的妻子回来，安度因·洛萨愿意放弃真言。

\- o – o -  
安度因·洛萨42岁，世界分崩离析。  
一个有着甜美真诚脸庞，以及大大棕色双眼的男孩朝他扔来一个法术。  
他的手掌灼痛若火烧。

【TBC】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢这种短句子的文风，但是翻起来也是rio痛苦…翻完去写文~~话说大家都蹲在LOFTER上飙文，微博搜洛卡反而没啥东西，好寂寞啊！！两边要一起抓啊！


	3. 告诉他

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡伦·洛萨可不蠢。

“你必须告诉他。”

卡德加抬起头，他正一边用嘴压住撑开的书，一边手里拿着面包准备往嘴里塞。卡伦——洛萨的儿子，卡德加想到——正盯着自己。

“什么？”这绝不是最优雅的回答，也不是最聪明的，但是……好吧，毕竟有人在控诉他关于……某些事情。

卡伦的怒容更加阴沉了，突然之间卡德加就看到了家族的相似性。绝对是安度因·洛萨的儿子，绝对。

“你。必须。告诉。他。”卡伦重复了一遍，一字一句，仿佛在对一个特别愚蠢的学徒在讲话。（或者说一个特别难对付的学徒，因为卡德加对这种语调熟得不能再熟了。这一般都是他在问为什么不能实践一下理论魔法时会得到的语调。）

“告诉谁？告诉什么？”如果罗宁那故意装迟钝的一套有用的话，那么他也行。卡德加很清楚卡伦到底在讲什么。（他怎会不知道呢？那个男人已经见过他锁骨上的那排真言了，认出了字迹。）

“告诉我父亲，”卡伦嘶声说道，语气突然变得非常低沉而危险，“要么我来。”

说着，卡伦塞了块面包进嘴里，开始大力咀嚼起来，很直白地结束了对话。

卡德加揉了揉遮住痕迹的衬衫，看向别处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【译者碎碎念：  
> 什么…卡德加嘲笑罗宁装迟钝，等，两人没交集啦，喂！另外，我微妙地觉得双卡好萌……】


	4. 有些话要对你说

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 然而卡伦再也没有时间了。

_爸爸，有些东西我必须告诉你。_

但已经没有时间了，不是吗？安度因觉得胸口一紧。时间永远不够，对卡伦来说不够，对他来说不够，对卡……手掌的字句刺痒。

_能等等吗？_

他告诉他的儿子等等，仿佛有什么比聆听自己儿子说话更重要的事情。仿佛……他不确定是自己开始哭泣还是天在下雨了。一定是下雨。他告诉他的儿子等等，因为总有事情比卡伦更重要，比那个看起来太像母亲的卡伦更重要。

_……当然，爸爸。_

卡伦微笑着，仿佛有一个想说的秘密。

_你会爱他的，爸爸。_

安度因的胸口紧缩，接着，仿佛风暴前的天空的叹息，在那里积聚的一切爆发出来，他开始抽泣。


	5. 消失

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 某天，真言会消失。

突然有一天，某个平凡的一天，那句烙入锁骨、分明可见的话就这么……消失了。

它们应该永远在那儿的——一旦获得了真言，它们就不会轻易离开。它们是永恒的，换句话说。两人的羁绊是牢不可破的。

当他的真言炽热地灼烧着，热到让人透过衣服都能感受到，热到仿佛下一刻就会窜起火焰时，卡德加知道发生什么了。他知道，然后他继续向前。面前是一场战争。

有一天，总有一天，真言会消失。

藏在他的高塔之中，卡德加一只手按住那句话良久，开始哭泣。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【我现在就是个死人，真的，我需要大量的糖来弥补我辛辛苦苦各种熬，却换来一把把刀的痛苦。】  
> 灵魂AU不发糖到底有什么意义？这真是强行BE啊！


End file.
